¿Acaso te alegras de verme?
by samej
Summary: Decidido, entró en la tienda. No podía saber que los astros se alinearían para que Amycus no estuviera en ella. Al contrario que Alecto. Dolohov/Alecto Horror


_Y OTRA más. Sigo con mis retos de p0rno, además que ha empezado el quinesob (link en profile). Para poneros un poco en situación, todo esto viene del Rol de mortis, en el que hacíamos (Alecto y Dolohov) una autopsia/descuartización para conseguir carne de cultivo (los órganos) para unos gusanos que cría, con lo que conseguía ingredientes... no vendidos en los mercados respetables, por así decirlo. _

_Por cierto, Dolohov es el mortífago que le lanza la maldición morada a Hermione en el Ministerio en OoTP.__Y os dejo con el fic, que soy una pesada._

_Pairing: Antonin Dolohov/Alecto Carrow (¿cómo es posible que no estén en personajes NINGUNO de los dos?_)

_Advertencias: Violencia. Lemon. Sangre, mucha sangre. Cadáveres. Más sangre xDDDDD. Creepycidad._

_Disclaimer: Todos lo que reconozcais, por mucho que lo haya maltratado_, _es de la rubia. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y les hago hacer cosas malas, sin esperar nada a cambio a excepción del posible feedback._

* * *

**¿Acaso te alegras de verme?**

No era capaz de dejar pensar en la última vez que se vieron. El recuerdo de una Alecto con manchas de sangre, mirando con codicia los órganos que sacaban del cadáver (_Carne,_ como le había bautizado) no se le iba de la cabeza. Daba gracias a que Alecto había acabado limpiándose de un golpe de varita, porque había estado a menos de tres segundos de abalanzarse sobre ella y follársela en la misma camilla en la que acababan de descuartizar un cadáver.

Antonin daba la sensación de tener un autocontrol férreo. La gente pensaba que no era pasional ni impulsivo. Él se reía por dentro dejando que creyeran lo que quisieran; no esperaba que entendieran qué era lo que a él le encendía. Abrir cuerpos, analizar tejidos, sentir la sangre caliente en las manos. Convertir su varita en la mezcla perfecta entre muggle y mágico, creando el cuchillo más afilado del mundo.

Y eso era lo que le descontrolaba de Alecto. La manera en la que era capaz de descuartizar un cadáver y a la vez, mirar un corazón como si fuera un juguete. No. Como si fuera un objeto de coleccionista. Para ella el recipiente del órgano era, verdaderamente, carne sobrante.

Perdido como iba en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente de que sus pasos le habían dirigido, precisamente, a la tienda de los hermanos Carrow. Pensó durante un segundo en irse pero, qué coño, tenía que saber si le bastó con lo que sacaron como alimento para sus gusanos.

Decidido, entró en la tienda. No podía saber que los astros se alinearían para que Amycus no estuviera en ella. Al contrario que Alecto. Que, aparte de abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal no dio señales de que su visita le afectara en lo más mínimo.

- Alecto.

- Oh, Antonin. Supongo que vienes a ver los frutos de nuestra - paladeaba las palabras - cosecha.

Según se iba acercando la mirada se le iba volviendo más depredadora. No la veía como era, si no que sus ojos le engañaban convertían en sangre las sombras proyectadas en el cuerpo de la mujer. La adrenalina recorría sus venas, recordando una y otra vez el espectáculo de la autopsia. Ella, con un gesto, ignorante a lo que pasaba por la mente de su _amigo_, le conminó a seguirla hasta el almacén, cerrando la puerta que daba a la calle con un hechizo.

Alecto no tenía, ni por asomo, un físico escultural. Era más bien bajita y de formas redondas. Pero lo que más echaba para atrás en ella era esa expresión de eterna crueldad establecida en su sonrisa, que bastaba para alejar cualquier intento de acercamiento. En la gente común, claro. Sólo eran dos los que se atrevían a tocarla sin su consentimiento expreso (que no se afanaba en prodigar, para ser sinceros).

El primero tenía el derecho por nacimiento. Su hermano Amycus, evidentemente. Habían nacido juntos, y morirían juntos.

Y el otro era él, aunque no tenía muy claro porqué no sentía la aprensión que debería notar. Alecto expedía crueldad, pero eso, más que alejarlo, le acercaba más a ella. Como si se hubieran encontrado entre todas las personas del mundo. Era una atracción que no podía ni quería analizar.

Avanzaron hasta la habitación escondida en la despensa de la tienda. El hedor, pese a estar muy disimulado por diferentes hechizos, conseguía colarse por su nariz. Decenas, quizá cientos, de botes se apilan en las estanterías, a cual con contenidos más desagradables.

- Espero que con lo que conseguimos sacar de Carne tuvieras suficiente para tus malditos gusanos.

Alecto soltó una risita.

- Por supuesto. Aunque esos pequeños cabrones casi lo han terminado todo. Hizo bien el que estuviera tan _fresquito_. Lo agradecieron mucho, y tu parte del resultado la tengo por aquí, bien preparadita.

- Perfecto. No esperaba menos de ti. De todas formas, y sólo por si te interesa, dentro de poco voy a tener otro encargo.

- Cuenta conmigo. No me he divertido tanto en meses – se le había iluminado la cara. A veces podía parecer incluso inocente para el espectador despistado, hasta que miraba en sus ojos y la avidez de la sangre se veía reflejada en ellos. El corazón de Antonin empezó a bombardearle el pecho.

- No dudaba que vendrías.

Ante la perspectiva de otra tarde _entre amigos_ la sonrisa de Alecto adoptó ese matiz sádico. Ésa. Ésa era la sonrisa que le había llamado la atención la primera vez que la vio, cuando él ya llevaba algunos años al servicio del Lord.

Oyeron unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y se les congeló la sonrisa en la cara. En total silencio, Antonin vocalizó el nombre de su hermano con expresión interrogante, y Alecto negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no podía ser él.

Con sigilo, aprendido a base de años de espionaje, se acercaron a la puerta. Alecto levantó tres dedos, y los fue bajando de uno en uno. Cuando su mano se convirtió en un puño, abrieron la puerta.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! – gritaron dos voces al unísono.

No parecía alguien peligroso. Unos treinta años, pelo corto, y vestido con una sencilla túnica negra con capucha.

- ¿Te suena?

Negó con la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia el intruso.

- ¿Qué tal se te da la Legeremancia? Tenemos que saber si venía con alguien más.

- Déjamelo a mí – terminó Dolohov -. Metámoslo adentro.

En un escritorio desvencijado que se acomodaba entre la mugre en una esquina, lo tumbaron, y apuntó con su varita a su cabeza.

- Antes de nada, mientras yo hago esto, revisa la seguridad de la chimenea. Dudo mucho que haya entrado por la puerta – dijo, mirando a Alecto. Cuando ella se hubo ido, susurró – _Legeremens_.

Cuando hubo vuelto, todavía pasaron unos segundos en los que contuvo la respiración, mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir a su hermano en cuanto apareciera. Siempre tenía problemas con los hechizos de seguridad. Por fin, Antonin terminó con su escrutinio.

- Qué imbécil. Es un auror. Parece ser que ha seguido la pista de uno de tus ingredientes. No sé, debía ser una droga. El caso es que lo ha hecho todo sólo con ánimo de pillaros él, y llevarse la gloria de coger a los Carrow. Demos gracias a que es gilipollas. ¿Qué mierda de hechizos tienes puestos en la chimenea?

- Culpa de mi hermano. Lo voy a matar en cuanto lo tenga cerca. Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no ha contado a nadie lo que sabe?

- Completamente – contestó, sonriendo –. La tienda sigue siendo segura, al menos por el momento. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con éste?

- No podemos sacarlo de aquí, es demasiado peligroso – sus ojos emitieron un brillo peligroso -. Por lo menos, no entero.

- ¿Insinúas que…? Bueno, lo podemos hacer, pero tiene que ser rápido. Tenemos que deshacernos de el cuerpo lo antes posible – podía ser divertido, pensó. – Hay que mantenerlo vivo. Dale la poción que sólo mantiene el corazón despierto.

Después de rebuscar entre los botes, Alecto abrió la boca del auror y deslizó el líquido por la boca de éste. Ahora era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

Media hora después, ambos se sentaban en el suelo. Estaban cansados, llenos de sangre y rodeados de botes con contenidos rozando lo espeluznante, pero satisfechos por el trabajo. Claro que Antonin sentía una ligera incomodidad en la entrepierna, provocada por las acciones de Alecto. Habían perdido algún que otro órgano, pero se alegraba de haberla dejado jugar con el cuerpo. Le brillaban los ojos.

Estaba empezando a tener pensamientos muy poco apropiados para el momento, pero no había sido nunca una persona que controlara ese tipo de instintos. Quería algo, lo tenía. Punto.

- Esto ha sido genial, Antonin. Hay que repetirlo, definitivamente. – comentó ella, girando la cabeza hacia él -. Aunque reconozco que me ha sorprendido. Normalmente no me dejas tocar tanto – terminó, relamiéndose.

- Bueno, hoy ha sido un caso especial. Lo importante era sacarle todo rápido, y los métodos que se aplican en estas ocasiones no tienen porqué ser los mejores. No me negarás lo bien que te lo has pasado – _aunque todavía puede mejorar_.

- No, no, por favor. No se me ocurriría.

Ella se levantó, y miró al estropicio que había montado en la mesa. El hombre todavía seguía vivo, mantenido por la poción de Alecto. No estaba realmente segura de que no notara nada bajo los efectos de ella, pero tampoco era como si importara. Mientras no se moviera, para ella estaba bien.

Dolohov se había levantado también, y miraba desde detrás.

- Para trocearlo tiene que estar muerto – informó, innecesariamente.

- Sí. Me da pena que no podamos jugar con todo lo que queda, pero no merece la pena.

Un charquito de sangre se había formado en la mesa. Pasó la mano por encima, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y salpicó a Dolohov con ella, con risa de niña, y los pensamientos más macabros en sus ojos. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, con expresión hambrienta.

Ligeramente extrañada por su reacción, alargó una mano hasta su cara y, con un dedo, recogió parte de la sangre que le había tirado y la lamió, sin apartar los ojos.

Fue demasiado. Él le apartó la mano y cambió el dedo por su lengua. Era áspera, demandante, pero era exactamente como le gustaba a ella. Fue entonces cuando notó, pegado a su estómago, el duro bulto.

_¿Llevas la varita en el bolsillo, Antonin, o es que te alegras de verme?_ pensó, mientras él le mordía los labios. Le estaba haciendo daño. Quería que le hiciera más.

Y no hacía falta pedírselo. Le estaba dejando la boca y la mandíbula llena de marcas rojas, por cada punto por el que pasaban sus dientes. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía la túnica en las caderas y las bragas en los tobillos. Él tenía que estar agachado para rozarle, así que la levantó y la sentó en la mesa, apartando el cuerpo hacia la pared en el proceso.

No se esperaba que el sentir la sangre rozándole el culo le excitara todavía más. Desató los pantalones muggles de Antonin, y abarcó su dureza con la mano, empezando a moverla arriba y abajo. A él se le escapaban embestidas con las caderas, y mordió todavía con más fuerza su clavícula. Le abrió las piernas del todo y la puso en el borde de la mesa, colocándose en su entrada.

La penetró de un golpe, sin preocuparse de si estaba preparada o no. Alecto lo agradeció con un gemido, que reverberó ligeramente en las paredes de la habitación.

Siguió empujando, incansable, mientras ella apretaba con sus piernas enredadas en su espalda. Nunca le había pasado, excitarse tanto en tan poco tiempo. Estaba a punto de explotar, cuando oyó una palabra susurrada en su oreja, en medio de aquel lío de respiraciones agitadas.

- Mátalo – sonaba como un lamento, se estaba aguantando para el último acto.

La miró a los ojos, sabiendo a lo que se refería y sonrió, pensando que siempre, siempre, le tenía que sorprender. Sólo ella lo hacía.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cogió la varita de su bolsillo, apuntó detrás de ella, y pronunció las dos palabras que formaban la maldición asesina.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

En ese mismo momento, la explosión de adrenalina que siempre le originaba matar a alguien, robar una vida, fue directo a su entrepierna y se corrió, mientras hacía tenaza con los dedos en sus caderas. Al mismo momento, ella terminaba, pegándose a él, apretando hasta terminar con un largo suspiro.

Esperaron a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Cada uno apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del otro. Estaban _casi _abrazados. Cuando Dolohov se dio cuenta de eso, poco a poco comenzó a ser consciente de hasta dónde se había dejado llevar. Se apartó ligeramente y salió de ella con toda la suavidad que no había utilizado al entrar.

Se vistieron sin agregar nada más (no era como si hubiera mucho que hablar) y terminaron de trocear el cuerpo. Una vez lo hubieron empequeñecido los trozos, todo entraba en una sola bolsa.

- Yo me ocupo de esto. Tengo varios sitios preparados a los que puedo ir directamente desde aquí.

El sonrió.

- Hecho, entonces. Yo voy a irme ya, no sea que aparezca Amycus y me corte la cabeza. No se fía de mí. – concluyó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

- No, no se fía de ti. Y hace bien. Vamos arriba, tengo que cerrar la tienda una vez que salgas. Pero antes… toma lo que habías venido a buscar.

Y le ofreció un botecito con un líquido denso y oscuro en el interior. Dolohov soltó una carcajada interior pensando que casi se le olvidaba lo que había cultivado Alecto.

Subieron en silencio y ella quitó el hechizo de la puerta.

- Hasta la siguiente – dijo él, volviendo la cabeza -. Mi propuesta sigue en pie.

- Lo sé. Ahí estaré, por supuesto – afirmó -.

Cuando él casi había cerrado la puerta le llamó.

- Antonin – él asomó la cabeza desde fuera.

- ¿Si?

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Dolohov salió de la tienda, intentando, sin resultado, ocultar la sonrisa.

* * *

_T.T creo que cada vez hago fics más macabros, en serio. Anyway, espero que os guste y me dejéis un review de esos que me hace tan feliz :P  
_


End file.
